cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of terms used in Cyber Nations
This is an incomplete list of terms used in Cyber Nations. General Terms *'Admin:' The creator of Cyber Nations. His real name is Kevin Marks, and he is often referred to as Kevin. *'Admin bomb:' Admin setting everything in a user's account to zero such as infrastructure, technology, money, soldiers, etc. It is often used if a user attacks or nuke the game mods' nations. *'Ban Appeal:' Appealing a ban is usually the last option a player has if they are banned from the CN Forums; in-game actions that lead to bans cannot be appealed. *'Big Boards:' The Cyber Nations forums. *'CN:' Commonly used acronym for Cyber Nations. *'CN Forums:' Cyber Nations forums. *'CN:SE:' Cyber Nations:Standard Edition. Refers to the standard version of CN. *'CN:TE:' Cyber Nations:Tournament Edition *'Cyberverse:' One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN. *'IC:' *'IG:' In-game *'In-game:' Referring to actions and happenings in CN. *'Mod (Mod Team):' Moderators (mods) keep order in the CN forums, and keep a lookout in-game for rule breakers. *'OOC:' *'Offsite:' Alliance forum which is not on the Cyber Nations forums. *'OWF:' The Open World Forum. Often used to refer to the Cyber Nations forums in general. *'Planet Bob:' One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN. *'Reroll:' To create a new nation, sometimes with a new identity. *'RL:' An for . *'RP/RPing:' To roleplay as your nation ruler. *'TBA:' To Be Announced *'TBD:' To Be Determined War Terms *'Bill lock:' When a nation's unpaid bills are greater than the amount of money they can immediately raise to pay them off. After 3 days of unpaid bills, a nation will not be able to buy anything, and thus will be very vulnerable during wartime. *'CB:' *'Casus belli:' The reason for acts of war. *'Clubbing:' The act of a large alliance raiding a small alliance for tech. *'Curbstomp:' A lopsided conflict where one side greatly outnumbers and overpowers the other. *'Eternal ZI (1)/Alliance EZI:' A drawn out conflict with one or multiple groups (often more powerful) against another group with the goal of wiping them out. *'Eternal ZI (2):' When a player is sentenced to be destroyed across rerolls. *'Nuke Anarchy:' A period of time a nation is in anarchy and suffers the affects of a nuclear attack. *'Nuke Rogue:' A term often used for a nation that uses its nuclear arsenal to its own discretion whether its allied or not. *'Perma-ZI:' When a nation is sentenced to zero infrastructure often by an alliance with the objective of keeping them in it until they delete their nation. *'Propaganda:' Images and videos made by players to support a side or idea, often during war. *'Reparation:' A sum of tech and/or money that may be paid by a losing party of a war to the victor if it's stipulated in the peace agreement. Reparations are also commonly referred to as "Reps". *'Resistance:' When an alliance resists another in a long term conflict. e.x. FAN resisting NPO during VietFAN II which lasted for nearly 2 years. *'Spy:' Using the spy options available ingame on another nation, often leads to war if caught. *'Stagger:' Declaring war on a nation on separate days to prevent them from being out of war and being able to enter peace mode *'Sub-conflict:' A conflict that has different goals from a main conflict it is considered to be apart of. *'Tech raid:' Warring another nation to grab its tech, A controversial type of warfare raged by nations aligned or not. *'To roll:' A colloquial term meaning "to tech raid" *'Warchest (WC):' A large amount of money saved up by a nation for use exclusively for war-fighting purposes. *'White peace:' When one or more alliances involved in an inter-alliance war agree to peace without imposing any terms. *'Zero Infrastructure (ZI):' To bring a nation to zero infrastructure, often the goal of wars in CN. Gameplay Terms *'AA:' Alliance Affiliation. *'Aid Bomb:' When an alliance sends a massive amount of foreign aid to another alliance suddenly. *'Alliance Seniority:' How long a nation has resided on an AA in-game. This may not be the accurate time a nation has been in an alliance. *'CM:' Cruise Missile, used mainly to destroy infrastructure. *'Delete:' As of 2-7-14, once a nation reaches the end of its 30th day of inactivity it is placed in inactive status. Any penalties and settings for inactivity mode are subject to change while your nation is in inactivity mode. Activity is updated by logging in. Mods/Admin can delete a nation for rule violations at any time. *'GRL:' Global Radiation Level, an in-game indicator of the level of radiation in the Cyberverse. Radiation is caused by nations using nuclear weapons. The higher the radiation level, the lower your environment. *'Infra:' Short word for infrastructure. *'Infra Jump:' Buying a set amount of infrastructure at certain times to avoid a net income loss. See infrastructure jump for more information. *'Multi:' Someone who creates a nation while already possessing another one, an act that is against CN rules. *'Nation Sitter:' A player who monitors and "sits" another player's nation for him or her. The player whose nation will be "sat" must post in the Nation Sitting thread and his or her request must be approved by Admin or a CN Moderator before the sitting can begin. *'NS (1):' (when referring to CN) Nation Strength, the calculated strength of your nation. *'NS (2):' NationStates *'Sanctioned (1):' Any of the top 12 alliances in the game, who receive a special pip to identify their members on the forums. Previously, they would also be added to the alliance drop down list and have their flag uploaded in-game. *'Sanctioned (2):' When a team senator blocks the trade/aid through in game options of another nation on that team. *'Team Senator:' Each team has three team Senators that manage and control their teams, they are elected though a voting process, and when elected they have the option to sanction nations. *'Tech:' Technology, bought by nations to increase nation strength. *'Tech Deal:' When a (often lower strength) nation sells tech though the aid system to another, usually stronger, nation. *'Update/Update Time:' When the server hits midnight (UTC-6 or American Central Time) and daily actions are available again. Alliance Terms *'Assimilate:' Another more common term for merge in. *'Charter:' A document outlining an alliances government structure and bylaws. *'Disband:' When a membership base of an alliance decides or is forced to separate. *'Doctrine (1):' An alliance's charter. *'Doctrine (2):' An alliance's foreign policy document. *'DOE:' Declaration of Existence, done by new alliances to announce their creation. *'DoN': Declaration of Neutrality, produced by alliances in order to formalize their neutrality in both CyberNation's politics and wars.. *'DOW': Declaration of War, done by alliances to declare wars. *'Expelled:' When a player is kicked from an alliance. *'Ghost:' someone who is using an alliance's affiliation and has not applied to be part of the alliance. *'Merge in:' when an alliance membership base is assimilated into another alliance. *'Merge with:' When two alliance membership bases merge to create a new alliance, often with the systems and culture mixed. *'Poach/Poaching:' To recruit or to send a recruitment message to a nation who is already a part of another alliance. *'Recruitment Message:' Messages often sent out by alliances to unaligned nations to persuade them to join the their alliance. *'Reform:' When an alliance reforms after a past disbandment. *'Spy:' When a member of one alliance joins another for the sake of info gathering. *'Unaligned:' A nation not residing in an official alliance. * ZI list: Often a record keep of players alliances seek to ZI, sometimes after the said person rerolled. Treaty Terms *'Bloc:' An alliance of alliances, military treaty with multiple signatures. *'Dissolve:' Term used to describe a bloc that has broken apart. *'MAP:' Mutual Aggression Pact or Mutual Agreement Pact, which is just a stronger version of a NAP. *'MDP:' Mutual Defense Pact *'MADP:' Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact *'MDoAP:' Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact *'MnDoAP:' An MDoAP with a non-chaining clause in it. *'NAP:' Non Aggression Pact *'Non-Chaining:' or Non-Chaining Clause as it's sometimes referred to is put into some treaties so that if one signatory assists another alliance via a separate treaty, the treaty with the non-chaining clause becomes optional. These are used to limit to expansion of conflicts if people don't want to be involved for one reason or another. *'PAINO:' Pact Ally In Name Only *'PIAT:' Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (also see TOA) *'Protectorate:' When one alliance advises and protects another, often a smaller alliance/defeated alliance. *'Protectorate Bloc:' Multiple protected alliances under one protection clause, more impersonal than one on one protection (for example, the Ragnablok). *'Signatures:' Leaders that sign a legal document or treaty. *'TOA:' Treaty of Amity. Works as a NAP and as a Weak MAP. Category:Cyber Nations guide Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations Category:HowtoPlay